Luna menguante
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: El brillo de su luz como una lampara perpetua, su reflejo demostrando la belleza en su figura, un gran poder que se esconde detrás suyo, forjara el pasaje por el cual nuevamente el tiempo traspasara, involucrando a quienes su final ya conocían, pero no que podía cambiar. #SemiAU#Multishipps#OC#Long-Fic
1. Fase de Luna Nueva - Prólogo 1era Parte

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**¡HOLA FANDOM!**

**Me presento, 241L0RM3RCUR1 a su humilde servicio, es mi primera vez incursionando en estos lares como escritora, por tanto, armare un desmadre por la idea alocada que cree dentro de mi mente. **

**Recomendación musical:** 【MAD】紅蓮華【鬼滅の刃】

**Notas: **

[Presente]

_[Pasado]_

["Pensamientos"]

**[Teléfono]**

**Los personajes de InuYasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1. Saliendo del pozo**

**.**

**.**

El aroma atraído por el viento se propaga por sus fosas nasales alertando su sentido olfativo llevándolo a colocarse en una posición defensiva inquietando a su compañera de vida. Elige desenvainar su poderosa espada – herencia de su padre – mientras ella toma el arco, tensando la cuerda con la flecha en posición y su punta de metal dirigida al mismo lugar donde señala su compañero, esperando por "eso" que desprende un aroma peligroso con cierta familiaridad que conseguiría reconocer, asqueándolo por el simple pensamiento. Niega fervientemente, un error, debe tratarse de ello, una explicación lógica existe tras lo que su nariz le dice pero su razón niega.

Finalmente se observan los matorrales moverse con una fuerza descuidada, parecida a la de un animal que huye por su vida de un depredador peligroso. Ambos afinan el agarre de sus armas, con sus corazones bombeando más sangre a través del cuerpo, preparándose a la batalla que se les avecina. El sonido de las hojas chocando unas con otras, altera los nervios de la mujer, haciéndole tragar saliva, ¿Es tan grande aquello?, piensa entrecerrando los ojos, se da valor al dar un vistazo a su compañero, mientras este con él, todo saldrá bien.

De un salto brota la criatura que han esperado impacientemente, los pocos segundos, parecieron horas. Es tal la sorpresa que embarga a ambos, que ella deja escapar la flecha, con una ligera curva de desviación, haciendo silbar al aire por la fuerza de su tiro, él sin embargó, no deja su espada, mueve un pie delante, procurando cubrirla con su cuerpo a la espera de las reacciones que tendrá, lo que salió por los matorrales.

"Eso" o más bien la criatura, alza su rostro escondido por cabellos grises revelando a una niña de ocho años con una trenza sujetada como un caracol que sobre sale en su cabeza, sus ojos son de una tonalidad dorada, una familiar luna menguante sellada en su frente, orejas de medio bestia alzándose perfectamente, portando un yukata oscuro adornado por brillantes estrellas en formaciones parecidas a una galaxia, dejando lunas para las mangas y el final de la ropa, zapatos de madera con calcetines, un haori blanco con detalles de llamas rojas al final del dobladillo, colgando en su cuello perlas negras con un colmillo en medio.

Irremediables lágrimas escurren por sus dorados ojos, frunce su labio inferior, el entrecejo se va hacia abajo y el movimiento errático de su musculatura, apreciado con mayor detalle por sus ropas cubriéndola, está dispuesta a soltar el más grande llanto, las gotas saladas no dejan de fluir. Dando un suave movimiento con su pie derecho, lista a correr, extendiendo sus brazos, demostrando que quiere ser consolada de su tristeza pero al sentir un respingo que provoca a sus cabellos levantarse en señal de alerta, retrocede, moviendo el rostro en negativa, lleva sus manos hasta su pecho, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso izquierdo, tras esto sus pupilas se vuelven afiladas – como una bestia – inhala profundamente dejando escapar el aire con un sonido de gruñido, mueve la nariz, tiene que usar toda su capacidad olfativa tomando las esencias dispersas realiza una asociación con su memoria aromática, plasmándose una tremenda confusión, sorpresas y una inquietante duda.

Traga difícilmente saliva y aunque continua con los ojos dilatados, sabe que continuar con ese prolongado silencio no llevara a nada, ni siquiera las preguntas dentro de su mente tendrían más respuesta o serán verificadas como ciertas.

Re afirma su atención a los dos que están delante, la mujer de cabellos negros tiro una flecha con su puntería desviada, pero su defensa disminuyo por tanto no es un enemigo, en cambio el hombre de cabellos albinos con orejas de bestia no ha dejado caer su espada ni postura, protege a la mujer con su cuerpo. Pestañea suavemente regresando sus ojos a la normalidad – o que parezcan humanos – da tres pasos pequeños, junta sus pies, colocando una mano sobre la otra por su regazo, dando una ligera reverencia en saludo, alzando el rostro, irguiendo su postura sin quitar su vista de ellos. Sus ojos ya no muestran a la bestia asustada que disponía atacarlos por el más leve indicativo de peligro, sino un brillo humano e infantil luchando por demostrarse valiente.

\- Eres una hanyou – la primera en hablar es la de cabellera negra, su arco y flechas han sido abandonados en una distancia que sería difícil tomar sin recibir un ataque o perder la vida. Sus palabras son acertadas el tener un asentimiento seguro de la niña con un sonrojo repartiéndose por sus redondeadas mejillas, le sonríe dulcemente, imitando su acción para cerrar la brecha de espacio deteniéndose bruscamente ante el brazo de su compañero quedando a la altura de su barbilla. Molesta se gira a él. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – exige saber, empuñando sus manos.

\- Ser mitad demonio no la hace menos peligrosa – advierte sin quitarle la mirada de encima o dejar caer la punta de su espada, la pequeña Hanyou aprieta sus manos, sus cejas se caen a los parpados en preocupación, tras la desfavorable situación en que ha terminado por meterse ella misma al apresurarse en mostrar su presencia.

\- Exageras – intenta apartar el brazo, notando a la pequeña con sus ojos acuosos – Mira, ya la hiciste llorar. – su terco compañero rechista con los dientes.

\- Solo parece una niña. – un ligero movimiento y conseguiría cortarla por la mitad. – No te confíes.

\- Eres imposible - inicia la discusión, ella considera que esto puede ser una oportunidad pero el arma no cede y él no deja de vigilarla, continua temblando en su lugar, una opresión en su garganta le dificulta el ingreso de aire trayendo de sus recuerdos los entrenamientos especiales sobre enemigos desconocidos, ha propagado su aroma tan descuidadamente que no son solo dos por los que tiene que preocuparse, afina su oído, aun están lejos pero se acercan algunos otros con una sed de sangre, no, quizás alimento y una presa como ella es ideal.

El tiempo pasa a ser esencial, asiente con valor, tiene que salir de ese lugar junto a esos dos, evitar batallas innecesarias que entorpezcan su misión primordial. Aclara su garganta intentando suavizarla con la saliva que pasa y usando el mejor tono de voz, entona su oración. – B-busco… a mi h-hermano menor – terriblemente honesta, jura infringir el peor castigo sobre su persona al liberar esa información que la coloca en el eslabón débil, incluyendo a quien comparte su sangre. Si fuera una de esas pruebas o entrenamientos especiales que salen de la nada, su calificación se consideraría la peor, suspira con desgano, apreciando que la pareja termino su discusión, es la mujer quien le sonríe nuevamente y con dulzura, su aroma y expresiones coinciden perfectamente sabe que puede confiar en ella, la de cabello negro riñe por última vez a su compañero amenazándolo con algo relacionado al collar que porta, inmediatamente el color de su piel se vuelve pálida y pide por misericordia. Señala la espada, mientras se dirige a su persona con paso calmado, deja de ver el arma centrándose en la mujer, llega tan rápido que solo atina a retroceder un poco en reacción a la sorpresa. Sus cabellos son acariciados delicadamente por su mano y con la otra sujeta, sin presionar, su hombro. Piensa en lo dulce que huele, si, no cometió un error. – Te ayudaremos a encontrarlo – es imposible no querer llorar siendo secadas por la manga blanca de sus ropas – Vayamos a la aldea, ahí puedes contarnos todo. – asiente, cuando la posición de la mujer cambia a abrazarla por el lado izquierdo.

\- G-gracias… Sacerdotisa-san – sorbo el moco que cae por su nariz, divirtiendo a la mujer que le brindaba un agradable calor de compresión.

* * *

Dulces dispuestos en un platillo de barro, la taza de té entre sus manos transmitiéndose el calor de la bebida por el ligero vapor saliendo, su color suave pero transparente, sorbió un trago permitiendo relajarse unos instantes, aspirando el viento fresco aprovechando en distinguir los aromas del lugar junto al propio, consiguiendo desaparecerlo perfectamente dejando solo los rastros del punto de encuentro con la mujer de cabellos negros y el medio demonio plateado.

En su llegada se encontró con otra sacerdotisa –mucho más vieja – quizás la maestra de la joven mujer, que continuo sujetándola y presentándola como una "amiga", entregándole una bebida y alimentos, pidiéndole que esperara a su regreso.

El aroma de la joven sacerdotisa regreso, girando su rostro a la izquierda, llegando con hierbas en una canasta con un pequeño bulto detrás, afino la nariz identificándolo como un niño humano, ¿Seria su cría?, pensó, tratando de recordar sus lecciones sobre humanos recién nacidos y la manera correcta de nombrarlos.

Se disculpó por dejarle sola, pero ella niega, seria desconsiderada ser la que recibe disculpas por sus propias malas decisiones teniendo que depender de humanos desconocidos con buenas intenciones, una de las múltiples razones por la que no realiza auténticas misiones de exploración en campo libre. Le deja la canasta con hierbas medicinales, aromáticas y amargas, introduciéndose a la choza, depositando el pequeño bulto dentro de un futon, procurando arroparlo ligeramente, peina su escaso cabello depositando un beso en su coronilla, un sentimiento golpetea en el pecho de la hanyou despertando memorias olvidadas. – Listo – la saca de su ensoñación incapaz de asociar un rostro, imagen o persona a tiempo, simplemente la sensación nostálgica. – ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunta repleta por el aura comprensiva que reconoce la hanyou como su aroma agradable.

\- S-si – vuelve a tomar el té durante un largo tiempo en que vacía la mitad del contenido, bajando el recipiente rápidamente al atorarse un poco del líquido haciéndola toser. Con su mano en puño se cubre la boca mientras intenta sacar la bebida que fue a parar en sus pulmones, ha cubierto su nariz con gotas de té tras el bochornoso momento, gira la sacerdotisa quien contiene una risa, limitándose a secar la humedad escurriendo por su rostro. – "¡Qué vergüenza!" – cubre su rostro sonrojado.

\- No pasa nada. – asiente aun repleta por la vergüenza, esa sacerdotisa no se parece en nada las historias obtenidas tras sus horas de estudio o al menos no como vienen descritas. Toma una taza y vierte el líquido, dejando la tetera de barro a un lado, bebiendo y sonando satisfecha por el sabor además de calmar su sed. – Cuéntame, ¿cómo perdiste a tu hermano?

\- Uhm…nosotros – deja caer sus orejas, colocando la taza en la madera, balancea sus pies jugando con un mechón de su fleco – Jugábamos – dice tras un prolongado silencio sin girar a mirarla, sabe que su actitud puede dar a malentendidos haciendo creíbles las sospechas del mitad bestia. Lo que está por admitir es increíblemente complicado, aun cuando sea una extraña quien le ayudara a solucionarlo. – Teníamos que identificar la presencia del otro, ocultándonos de nuestro sentido del olfato y nuestras auras.

\- Las escondidas. – pronuncia ella calmadamente, bebiendo el té, separando las hierbas en platos diferentes, gira a verla, sin comprender a que se refiere con esa palabra, entonces ella procede a dar una explicación de un juego parecido pero con humanos, donde todos buscan un espacio para esconderse sin hacer ruidos, contando una cierta cantidad de números para quien pondrá su localización ha descubierto y son encarcelados en la zona donde inicio el localizador, siendo rescatados solamente cuando uno de los escondidos salga sin ser visto y diga los nombres de los atrapados. – Es divertido, tal vez cuando lo encontremos podamos intentarlo. – recibe un asentimiento de la pequeña hanyou con su mirada atenta por experimentar ese juego, incluso, un entrenamiento con esas características le aseguraría desarrollar su habilidad de caza en un nivel superior. – ¿Dónde se perdió? –con un semblante más relajada la hanyou cruza sus brazos rememorando sus pasos tras no localizar a su hermano en la zona delimitada para su juego.

\- Fue en un p- se detiene al recibir un profundo aroma que no erraría aunque se tratara de un demonio con la habilidad del camuflaje imitando incluso la esencia desprendida del mismo ser. Colocándose en pie, sintiendo la hierba tras mandar a volar sus sandalias de madera, alza la cabeza aspirando con tal profundidad el aroma disipado curveando su espalda hacia atrás. Saca una exhalación igualmente larga que deja caer el peso hacia adelante cubriéndose el rostro con sus cabellos, sus pupilas tienen la esclerótica en una línea. Antes de salir a correr, la sacerdotisa pone una mano sobre su hombro, gira para verla y le sonríe mostrando sus caninos, alejándose tan velozmente que alza la hierba dejando una estela de polvo.

\- ¡Espera! – le llama, perdiendo visibilidad de la niña. - ¡Inuyasha! – nombra al mitad bestia que aparece su lado persiguiendo a la niña.

\- Estoy en ello – dice, apenas siendo escuchado por la mujer de cabellos oscuros – "Con que de esto se trataba" – pensó el hanyou apresurando el paso.

* * *

_Recoge una cantidad moderada de flores coloridas y pequeñas hierbas con olores agradables, guarda cuidadosamente cada una en su canasta sostenida con dos cuerdas sobre sus hombros, saca un gastado trozo de tela y rompe un poco al lado de un nombre, su lista está casi completa. Llama por su nombre al pequeño que ha estado ayudándole en su propio proyecto personal, tras unos instantes una cabellera blanca sale disparada de un árbol atrapándole entre sus brazos. Con el susto de verle lastimarse, él simplemente ríe, mostrando algunas frutas con insectos capturados. Niega, acariciando su cabellera, colocándolo en el pasto, sujetándolo por su pequeña mano._

_Es la hora de volver a casa, necesitan reponer fuerzas para continuar en su ardua labor._

* * *

Siente cada uno de sus músculos tensarse en emoción por tener una señal de familiaridad tan cerca, una zona repleta de olores que terminan por confundir su memoria aromática generando una tal duda que lo mostrado por sus ojos no tiene permitido ser creíble, suspira con una sonrisa, aún le queda mucho por aprender en un largo camino de entrenamiento, sus habilidades son menos que exactas y excusables como descendiente directa de un demonio, pero se enorgullece de no confundir ese peculiar aroma.

\- "¿Peculiar aroma? – se detiene repentinamente, teniendo conocimientos de otras de sus clases, nunca confiar en todo lo que sus ojos le muestren excepto por aquellas características que vuelven únicas a las criaturas vivientes, sus esencias que no pueden ser repetidas, los aromas que se van enriqueciendo al pasar de los años, algo que define a un humano, un demonio, un mitad demonio e incluso un animal o insecto, en esos grupos, es sencillo saber cuál es cual, pero identificar las particularidades, esas peculiaridades.

Con un dedo entre sus labios, rebobina sus actuales acciones y resultados, recorrió el bosque intentando encontrar a su hermano pequeño, invadida por la sorpresa de que ese lugar no se parecía del todo al primero en que estuvieron jugando, tenía ciertas diferencias e incluso los olores no tenían nada que ver con los primeros que identifico al llegar. Entonces fue que percibió dos olores familiares que su memoria aromática señalo como aliados, haciendo caso a esto corrió a ellos esperando porque su hermano estuviera ahí dejando su esencia perfectamente escondida por no dejar e juego.

Pero ni la sacerdotisa ni el mitad bestia coincidían con alguno de los que visitan su hogar casi a diario o cuando ella acompañaba en esas importantes reuniones en que terminaría jugando con niños descocidos o cuidando a su hermano menor. ¿Está yendo a una trampa asegurada?, ríe por su prevención de último momento, dio datos importantes, se mostró a extraños, comió lo que se le ofreció y se denigro a si misma mostrando su debilidad. La última lágrima que recorre su rostro se seca por su dedo índice, los vientos se mueven por su aura, ya no hay marcha de regreso.

Afila sus ojos, las garras en sus manos crecen y marcas como dos cortes de garras redondeadas salen sobre sus mejillas, da igual, comprobara la autenticidad del aroma y si todo termina en contra, conseguirá huir velozmente, la sacerdotisa se cuela en su mente – "Gracias por el té" – con las puntas de sus dedos se lanza a correr nuevamente controlando la sed de sangre y asesinato.

Tiene al medio bestia plateado pisándole los talones, aseguraba tenerlo encima, pero la sacerdotisa logro alcanzarle y él la espera, trayéndole consigo, una consideración muy prometedora dándole metros de favorecido espacio con tiempo a su llegada en primer lugar. Huele, ese aroma, que la guía, abre sus ojos al distinguir tres figuras, es tal su concentración con el único que le interesa que pasa por alto a los otros dos. Aumenta el rango de su visión, la sed de sangre se le escapa por ello, alertando su presencia con la velocidad en que va un enfrentamiento es inevitable, coloca detrás suyo a una de las figuras, la otra se esconde rápidamente.

Con ambas garras afiladas, cruza los brazos, el primer golpe lo define todo, sin embargo, con el próximo pie tocando la hierba, la distancia disminuida por ese mismo pie y su vista aumentada el aroma finalmente tiene rostro. Coincidencia autentica, sus ojos se cristalizan por la humedad volviendo a mostrarse humanos, pero su paso no disminuye ni piensa hacerlo. Lo siguiente que escucha son los gritos y llamados.

\- ¡Detente Sesshomaru! – es la voz de la sacerdotisa – Inuyasha – ruega al mitad bestia que la ha bajado cuidadosamente y se dispone a acatar su solicitud.

\- ¡Sesshomaru-sama! – aquella es una voz fémina infantil.

\- ¡Amo! – es la voz de un demonio sapo, bastante chillón.

Un látigo brillante que levanta la tierra partida, llevándose algunas piedras y árboles en su recorrido, evitando desplegarse hasta otros humanos, el mitad bestia consiguió tomar a la de cabellos negros evitando el golpe directo, tan solo un roce a su cabellera. Aun rodeándola protectoramente en sus brazos, tendidos en el suelo, se gira a ver lo ocurrido, la sacerdotisa casi llorando por la repentina muerte de aquella niña, pero las lágrimas se secan al notar que no hay un rastro de sangre, ni una gota. Solo un inesperado cuadro a su vista, esperando que Inuyasha ría, pero él está igual de sorprendido, no, aturdidos.

El daiyokai, Lord del Oeste, Sesshomaru ha sido empujado al suelo por una hanyou menos de la mitad de su tamaño, aferrándose a su armadura como si la vida le fuera en ello, salpicándole con su mucosidad y lágrimas.

Tras la estupefacción, el primero en reaccionar es el demonio sapo, jalando a la pequeña de su haori - ¿Pero qué crees que haces?, ¡suelta al amo, ahora mismo! – jala con toda la fuerza implantada en su cuerpo pero ni el más leve milímetro consigue, solo zafar las ropas. El propio Sesshomaru, podría simplemente pararse, encajar sus garras con veneno sobre la criatura, decide no hacerlo, intentando comprender, ¿Cómo lo hizo?, aseguraba haber lanzado su látigo envenenado apenas puso a Rin a salvo, ella no salto, ni lo esquivo por alguno de los lados, más bien, miro la cabellera del medio demonio, se fue justo por debajo en el justo instante que alzo su mano, tomando impulso para estrellarse contra él, teniéndolo en esa posición, escuchando sus palabras inconexas. – ¿Qué no escuchas? – la tomaría por el cabello y arrojaría, por la voz de la sacerdotisa de su medio hermano, debía ser alguien conocido e importante.

\- Lo… lo lamento… Padre – detuvo su mano, el demonio verde ya no jalo y dejo caer su nintojo, retrocediendo con sorpresa, una horrenda sorpresa. Inuyasha que se había acercado junto a la sacerdotisa esta igual de estupefacto, pero ver al daiyokai arrojado por una medio demonio, las otras dos personas presentes, se observaban sin comprender la situación, los susurros de la niña solo eran entendibles para oídos yokai. – e-estábamos j-ju-jugando y lo perdí. – finalmente alza su mirada, enfrentándose al disgustado Sesshomaru - ¡Padre!, perdí a Maru-kun – llora, como solo una infante puede hacerlo, refugiándose en el pecho del que llama su padre, los cabos se atan en la mente de la sacerdotisa que no había escuchado el nombramiento en la primera ocasión, gira a ver a la jovencita que sostiene un nuevo yukata florido, sintiéndose impactada por recibir esa noticia.

\- "Eso significa que ella… ¡Dios mío!" – se lleva las manos a la boca, su mente comienza a formar imagines de una boda tradicional, bebés en camino y la alegría de formar una familia. Se acerca a la joven guiñándole un ojo – Felicidades – susurra por lo bajo, empujándola a que se acerque dónde Sesshomaru.

Ladeando el rostro, acepta con un encogimiento de hombros – "No sabía que Sesshomaru-sama tuviera una hija" – quedando a un lado del demonio sapo, se pone en cuclillas, sosteniendo con una mano el yukata nuevo y pica con el dedo de la otra la cabeza de la pequeña, continua con tres picoteos seguidos, hasta que ella le hace caso, manteniéndose recubierta por su cabello despeinados, lágrimas y mocos. Ella sorbe ruidosamente. – Hola – saluda amablemente – Mi nombre es Rin.

En ese momento la sacerdotisa ha perdido la capacidad de formar oraciones o siquiera palabras, es tan emocionante que necesita un golpe en su frente para reaccionar por parte de Inuyasha, regresándolo inmediatamente con un grito furioso, regresando a la escena más conmovedora que está siendo presenciada.

La pequeña hanyou, pestañea y restriega uno de sus ojos, apreciando a la chica humana que se ha presentado como Rin, olfatea su aroma, recibiendo una descarga alucinante por su cerebro, bajándose inmediatamente de Sesshomaru, poniéndose a un lado de ella, pasando a secarse rápidamente el rostro, arreglando su cabello y ropas. Rin se pone de pie, mirando divertida a la niña, considerándola adorable, como un cacharro. – Rin – pronuncia con delicadeza, alzando el rostro con brillo – Rin, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, soy Rin. – sonríe, acariciando su cabello, dejando a la hanyou maravillada. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- ¡Ah! – repara en que sus modales han sido descuidados, disculpándose con una reverencia, girando a ver al daiyokai que se ha levantado apenas tuvo lejos el peso de la hanyou, traga saliva tras su mirada fría. – Perdóname Rin-neesama, estabas conversando con padre y yo – entonces ahora si, finalmente todos están estupefactos, ¿De qué está hablando la hanyou?

\- E-espera… u-un momento – interviene la sacerdotisa, moviéndose mecánicamente con sus cabellos a punto de salirse de su cuero cabelludo – Lla-llamaste a Sesshomaru… padre, ¿no? – asiente silenciosamente, tomando la mano de Rin por no dirigir su mirada al daiyokai – Lo cual significa que Rin es, ¿tu madre? – hay un leve sonrojo en el rostro de la mencionado, un grito del demonio sapo por sugerir algo tan escandaloso, Inuyasha casi queriendo sacar a la sacerdotisa del lugar y Sesshomaru con su atención pasada de la hanyou a la sacerdotisa.

\- No, estas equivocada, sacerdotisa-san. Rin-neesama, es Rin-neesama. Padre tiene una sola mujer. – indica con sabiduría. La sacerdotisa se sujeta la cabeza, próxima a recibir una migraña si no comienza a recibir las debidas explicaciones.

La hanyou comienza a creer que se ha metido en nuevos problemas por irse más de la lengua, pero, con su familia presente, tal vez no todo termine tan mal, ahora solo necesita tener a su hermano menor y podrán volver a casa.

El aroma llega, los sonidos de risas infantiles y voces adultas, mira detrás de la sacerdotisa que casi estrangula a su compañero, entrecierra los ojos, apreciando a una familia humana con dos niñas, un pequeño zorro y también un niño con kimono blanco. – ¡Maru-kun! – suelta a Rin, disparándose con su velocidad, nota a la mujer sostener a sus hijas, el hombre colocarse delante con pergaminos y el pequeño zorro dejando caer unos trompos, esquiva a cada uno de ellos, tomando en sus brazos al niño de blanco. – ¡Estaba preocupada! – lo alza sobre su cabeza, quedando con lágrimas y molestia, el niño solo le ríe divertido.

\- ¡Me encontraste Izao-neechan! – aplaude el menor. – Ganaste, ¡hurra! – agita con aleteo sus brazos. Izao sorbe la nariz con una sonrisilla, bajando a Maru hasta abrazarlo.

\- No vuelvas a hacerlo o te dejare sin merienda.

\- Buh – infla sus mejillas – no seas mala. – corresponde la muestra de afecto, recargándose bajo su barbilla – Esta bien Izao-neechan, lo prometo.

Con su hermano en brazos va de regreso, percatándose de los humanos y zorro que traspaso por su emoción, reverencia, agradeciendo por el cuidado brindado a su pequeño hermano, disculpándose por las molestias ocasionadas. Ellos niegan, confundidos por la situación, rememorando su encuentro poco ortodoxo, la historia que les relato sobre perder de vista a su hermana mayor y como decisión, llevarlo con ellos hasta la aldea para iniciar la búsqueda de su hermana extraviada. Grata sorpresa saber que finalmente se encontraron, lo que no esperaban es que fuera una hanyou su hermana, cuando él parecía completamente humano, a excepción del bicolor en sus ojos, uno dorado y el otro oscuro, cabellos negros a la altura del hombro, un pedazo de tela cubriendo su frente y atada por detrás, un kimono blanco con un cinturón estampado en nubes azules y sin sandalias.

Pacientemente esperaron por ellos, estando delante la hanyou disculpo los problemas que causo por su irresponsable actitud, además de los destrozos por el uso indebido de sus poderes. Casi podía escuchar la respuesta de la sacerdotisa, cuando Maru, que estaba por dormirse, se levantó, girando por todos lados la cabeza hasta que salió de los brazos de su hermana y salto para cambiar de brazos, hábilmente fue atrapado con apoyo de Inuyasha.

\- ¡Mamá! – grito contento aferrándose al cuello de la sacerdotisa – Izao-neechan me quiere quitar la merienda. – acuso a su hermana, dejando ver su propio adorable puchero.

\- M-maru-kun… ¡Suelta a sacerdotisa-san! – lo jalo de los brazos de la mujer, pero él continuo aferrado - ¡Obedece, Maru-kun!

\- No, es mamá. Izao-neechan. ¿Por qué le dices sacerdotisa? – pide saber, con su hermana sosteniéndole aun de la ropa, se recarga en el hombro de la sacerdotisa dispuesto a tomar una profunda siesta, cuando algo entra por su nariz, cubriéndola inmediatamente, viendo a la mujer, con pequeñas lagrimillas – Hueles feo.

Parecido al silencio de un entierro, todos quedaron prendados por el astuto comentario del pequeño, quien, a pesar de dar palabras desalentadores y que por nada del mundo han de ser dirigidas a una joven mujer, continuaba aferrado a ella, procurando tapar su nariz, refunfuñando del desagradable aroma. La pequeña hanyou fue la primera en recuperar su compostura, tomando con fuerza a su hermano de los brazos de la sacerdotisa, escuchando su berrinche y pedido de ayuda. - ¡Discúlpate, grosero! – ordeno con un tic en su ojo, ya eran suficientes metidas de pata.

\- ¿Por? – pregunto sin entender, o fingiendo no hacerlo, luchando en salir y regresar junto a su lugar seguro – Mamá – le llamo – Hueles como a perro mojado.

\- Ah-ah… ¡IDIOTA! – le propino un coscorrón, teniendo al niño llorando lo suficientemente fuerte para lastimar sus sensibles orejas, restándole relevancia, tenía que corregir esos malos modales.

\- ¡WUAH!, me pegaste, me pegaste – movió sus brazos, intentando regresar el ataque con sus puños, ella lo detuvo, bajándolo al suelo y sosteniendo su cabeza. – Suéltame.

\- No hasta que te disculpes.

\- No. ¿Por qué? – tenía que saber, por algo injustamente su hermana le golpeaba y su progenitora aun no detenía su pelea – Yo dije la verdad, mamá no huele como papá.

\- Por qué sacerdotisa-san no es madre – hizo claro su punto, señalando a la joven de negros cabellos que seguía en un remolino de preguntas aminorando su furia tras escuchar las inocentes palabras del menor – Ella es, es…– rasco su mejilla, viendo a la mujer, soltó una risa nerviosa. – ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Olvido la primordial regla de la etiqueta, los presentes terminaron dejándose caer al suelo con los pies al cielo, la hanyou rio rascándose la nuca, su hermano menor imitando la acción considerándole un nuevo e inesperado juego.

Dos esencias fueron esfumadas del lugar, comenzando a moverse solo una de ellas, identificándole como la del demonio sapo, alzo la vista al horizonte, justo detrás de ellos, por mínimo que fuera – sin aumentar su visión – su figura se alejaba, dejo caer sus orejas, su encuentro no fue como planeo, tampoco es que tuviera algo preparado.

Extrajo de la manga de su ropa una golosina brillante roja, pasándola a su hermano, que la recibió gustoso, disfrutando del sabor único de ese preciado tesoro que en ocasiones se le obsequiaba sin razón alguna, convirtiéndose en su postre preferido. Ella despeino su cabello, girándose a los otros. – Nuevamente, una disculpa por la rudeza. – Reverencio, siendo imitada por el menor – Yo soy Izaome y él es Inumaru. Ustedes que han sido tan amables merecen conocer nuestros nombres.

\- Izao-neechan, siempre haces las cosas al revés – un pequeño pellizco en su mejilla lo silencio – Mala – le mostro la lengua, masajeando el lugar afectado, moviendo al otro lado su caramelo.

\- Sacerdotisa-san, nos dirá su nombre, le debo mi gratitud. – sonrió mostrándose propia y madura, teniendo sostenido por el cuello a Inumaru. La de cabellos negros asintió, verificando los rasgos de los menores, ambos coincidiendo con el daiyokai que se retiró al no tener otros motivos para quedarse, dando un vistazo a la hanyou que fue donde aparecieron Miroku, Sango, las gemelas y Shippo.

\- Claro, ehm – un presentimiento le advirtió mantenerse en el anonimato, pero, es un misterio que tiene que resolverse de una vez por todas. Kagome, Kagome Higurashi.

Se abren sus ojos, sonríe como una muñeca ornamental, cada musculo pasa a tensarse y deja libre a su hermano que corre a las piernas de Kagome, celebrando con vitorees tener razón, aferrándose con brazos y piernas. Izaome está por tropezarse, consiguiendo mantener el equilibrio con movimientos exagerados de su cuerpo, mira a Kagome y tiene su propio tic consecutivo, las orejas danzando y un sonrojo ligero. Tantas sensaciones, expresiones que pasan por su rostro, careciendo de vocablos, sorbiendo la mucosidad que aparece y el polvillo que hace el lagrimal correr.

\- Madre – suelta en felicidad con agua salada deslizándose, abrazándola por la cintura, tirándola con su peso, hasta dejarla sentada sobre el pasto, aun cuando ella suelta una queja por el golpe, se aferra con fuerza, Inumaru suelta la pierna, subiendo al regazo, acompañando a su hermana.

\- Mamá, mamá. – canta Inumaru, absorbiendo y guardando el aroma de Kagome.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? – pregunta estupefacta, girando con sus amigos e Inuyasha, todos niegan, solo absortos por los niños que llaman con un título familiar a Kagome. – "Aguarda un momento" – da un monologo en su mente –S-significa q-que, S-se-sesshomaru y y-yo… n-nosotros… – se señala a sí misma, dejando su peso proceder ante la gravedad, desmayándose al instante

* * *

_Bajan de la bestia con dos cabezas, acariciando cada uno el hocicó de cada una de las cabezas prometiendo volver antes, señalándole que espere por ellos. La criatura se aleja en un vuelo de paseo. Toma la mano de su hermano, siguiendo las instrucciones de su pedazo de tela, necesitan recolectar algunas hierbas, hongos e insectos._

_Explica con sumo detalle cuales están prohibidas y si por casualidad encuentra alguna hierba extraña le llame, da dos pedazos de tela con pequeños dibujos, acaricia su cabellera negra, despidiéndose por una corta separación, el menor se aleja con saltos espaciosos introduciéndose a la copa de un árbol. Con su canasto colgado a la espalda, abre arbustos y se acera a las raíces de árboles, toma un poco de musgo, saca tierra de espacios lodosos extrayendo gusanos de tierra y otros bichos pequeños. _

_Aprovecha de otras hierbas fuera del inventario, guardándolas en una caja separada, prometiendo verificarlas en su libro apenas tenga oportunidad, eso hará crecer su pequeña colección de huerto medicinal. Afina su oído, agua fluyendo, un riachuelo, toma dirección, comenzado a llenar sus cuencos y limpiar la suciedad que dejo sobre sus ropas. Camina tranquilamente hasta el punto de encuentro, pero no hay señal del niño, le llama por su nombre en ocasiones repetidas, dando un lapso de diez segundos y extendiéndolo a treinta. Suspira, dejando caer la barbilla a su pecho, olfatea, pasando por matorrales con flores – aprovechando tomar algunos pétalos y polen, las guarda en bolsas y arroja a su canasto._

_\- ¡Inumaru! – grita su nombre, apartando ramas. Su risa suave es clara, le está jugando una broma._

_\- Olfatea y marca. Izao-neechan._

_\- No, prometimos volver. La luna hoy esta…_

_\- ¿Lista? – ignora a su hermana, ella encolerizada, aprieta el agarre de sus correas – ¡Ahora! – infla las mejillas, pisoteando con fuerza hasta que escucha el crack de sus sandalias de madera, verifica y solo es una pequeña abertura. Baja sin animo su recolección, recargándola en un tronco y cubriéndola con una manta color marrón, usa un arbusto cercano para cubrirlo, ramas y hojas caídas, arroja algo de tierra con piedras. Satisfecha de su resultado, da vuelta en sus propios pies, afilando la mirada con su nariz alzada, toma la poca esencia dispersa de su hermano menor._

_Se deja caer al suelo, apoyándose en sus brazos, sus garras comienzan por afilarse, las punas de sus pies se alzan e igualmente deja crecer las uñas, suelta un gruñido con los colmillos creciéndole. El aura a su alrededor elevándose, espesando el aire, levantando algunos de sus mechones libres. – I-nu-ma-ru – dice su nombre con una voz gruesa, toma un retroceso con su cadera, lazándose a correr, ha estado jugando por los alrededores, dispersando sin control su aroma, planeando el terreno, saliéndose del límite que marco ella misma para su recolección de nuevos materiales medicinales. __Salta sobre arboles entre las ramas, golpea troncos con sus garras, escuchando la risa de su hermano al estar cerca, jugando con su paciencia, retándola a capturarlo. _

_Salta entre arboles nuevamente, posicionándose en la copa del más alto, huele por lo alto y lo encuentra, dejándose caer en cuatro patas, irguiéndose con su forma, temblando a cada paso por la fuerza impuesta en su cuerpo. Inumaru le sonríe confiadamente, sentado sobre alguna especie de cuadro de madera, se pone en pie, girando una y otra vez en las puntas de sus pies, cambiando a los talones. – Segundo rec-_

_El talón no consigue tocar el sólido de la madera, ella no se percató que se trataba de un orilla, Inumaru pierde el equilibrio al tener un pie volando y el otro deslizándose hasta tocar una fina línea de madera, alza su mano llamando a su hermana, ingresando dentro del solido de madera, su grito es lo último en ser escuchado por Izaome. Ella abrió sus ojos, casi lazándose a rescatarlo, pero se abstiene al detenerse abruptamente, justificándolo como solo otra broma de su hermano pequeño, con el cabello erizado, se recarga en el tronco de un árbol cruzándose de brazos, en cuanto note que la treta no funciono saldrá corriendo o inconforme por no seguirle el juego._

_Acompasa su respiración, regresando sus ojos a la normalidad, deshaciéndose de sus características bestiales, tararea una canción, revisando que los alrededores permanezcan tranquilos, por su pequeño ejercicio, pudieron atraer invitados inesperados de los que posiblemente sea complicado escapar o salir al menos sin tres rasguños y algo de ropa destruida con manchas de sangre, arrugo la nariz ante lo último, paso semanas deshaciéndose del hedor de un yokai con apariencia de zorrillo, solo por sacar a Inumaru de su guarida cuando él considero emocionante robarle la cola para un tónico de crecimiento capilar. Vaya tontería._

_La luna justo frente a ella, alzándose en el cielo, con pocas estrellas acompañándole, en esa forma, para ellos significaba un mal presagio, toco la marca con la misma forma en su frente, es por ello que procuraba no salir en esa temporada o volver a casa antes de que tuviera la desgracia de cruzarse con ella. – Ya no huele a Inumaru, ese niño siempre esta…_

_Olfatea, pega la nariz al suelo, la eleva al cielo, hincha sus pulmones a toda la capacidad. - ¿Qué diantres? – lleva su sentido a cada uno de los puntos cardinales, entona el oído por una de sus risas al tenerla con su guardia baja. Absolutamente nada, solo los rastros dejados por su anterior persecución, el aroma más potente se encuentra donde estuvo parado, bailando ridículamente, se acerca, olfateando la orilla. – Fresco – susurra para sí, mirando el interior del objeto – Es un pozo pero, no se escucha agua, ni se huele nada tampoco – inclina su cuerpo, tomando el aroma, es como si nunca hubiera entrado ahí. – No, esto no puede ser. ¿Desapareció? – retrocede apoyándose de la orilla de madera, teniendo una de sus manos sobre su cabeza.- No, no… Inumaru. – casi esta por dejarse caer de rodillas, cuando una pequeña brisa mueve su flequillo y un aroma aparece, el de su hermano menor, sin pensarlo dos veces sube la orilla, sentándose con la espalda al bosque, sus pies colgando, la brisa aún se siente y el olor de Inumaru moviéndose para comenzar a perderse. Mira los árboles, luego el cielo nocturno con la luna brillante, lo que más temía ocurrió. – Ya da igual. Voy por ti, hermano. – Salta dentro de la oscuridad, entrecerrando los ojos por una ráfaga que impide su visión pero se cubre con las mangas de su haori, una luz azulada con matices purpuras la rodean, cegándola finalmente, parece que ese camino no tiene fin hasta que toca el duro fondo. _

_Mira de un lado a otro, notando que la tierra es suave y existen algunos pedazos de material en descomposición, bastante frágiles. Sacude su ropa del polvo y acomodo su peinado, apoyándose en las paredes, salta de un lado a otro, alcanzando fácilmente la salida. – "¿No era más profundo?" – haciendo de palanca con sus brazos su cabeza es la primera en salir pero un brillo repentino hace que baje la mirada y cubra con la manga del haori con una sombra protegiendo sus ojos, poco a poco va tomando consciencia del panorama. _

_Es el día, una perfecta mañana, casi tarde con el sol cubierto solo por delgados nubes, anunciándose como uno perfecto en el cual pasar fuera disfrutando a lo grande, descansando. _

_Casi cae de regreso, ¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió de su caída?, si consistía en una trampa de un demonio con su nido cercano, tendría que estar en alguna especie de alucinación, sacando medio cuerpo, su pierna se alzó, quedando sentada, dio giro a la otra, saltando._

_Un perfecto hechizo, piensa, arreglando nuevamente sus ropas. Utiliza su olfato, casi el mismo lugar, pero huele con una cantidad reciente de poder demoniaco que poco a poco se ha debilitado hasta purificarse, posiblemente de una batalla pasada. – "El rastro de Inumaru sigue aquí" – da un paso, tomando la esencia – "Comenzó a desaparecerla." – paso tras paso, el hilo de rastreo se esfumo, nada más que perseguir, frunce el ceño incapaz de tomar una decisión que consiga darle el paradero de su hermano, ni siquiera reconoce la zona o puede llamar por ayuda, ni sus hierbas recolectadas están donde fueron escondidas, casi tiene las lágrimas correr, cuando un aroma le golpea, está cerca, lo sabe, lo siente, ¿Por qué le alegra?_

_Corre desesperada, tal vez ellos, quienes sean quien sea, resguardados en su memoria aromática puedan indicarle como recuperar a un pequeño niño, salta de entre hojas, encontrándose con una humana y un hanyou macho. _

\- "_Y-yo n-no los conozco" – piensa insatisfecha, pero al ver a la mujer, ignora la flecha que fue lanzada, sus lagrimales hacen el trabajo, su cuerpo pide por un abrazado de esa mujer y cuando quiere tomarlo, el aroma del hanyou la alerta. Está a la defensiva para proteger a la humana a su lado – "Ella es su mujer" – y como una chapuzón frio, recupera la compostura volviendo a su apariencia de bestia. – "Primero, lo primero, salir de esto y encontrar a Inumaru"_

* * *

Los cabellos del Lord del Oeste se mueven con gracia tras su vuelo por el cielo, su fiel sirviente Jaken le sigue pegado a su estola, baja con tal elegancia que el demonio verde no puede evitar derramar halagos y alabanzas, terminando en una patada sobre su cabeza. El Daiyokai, gira en dirección a la aldea donde decidió dejar a Rin, no recordaba que existieran otros hanyous por parte de su padre, o siquiera que su madre fuera una posibilidad. Lo que estaba claro, era que de alguna forma, la hanyou femenina esquivó su látigo de veneno y logro embestirlo, un cuerpo de ese tamaño y edad no podía contener una cantidad de poder parecida a la de un demonio puro. También el otro, no olía como un hanyou del todo, pero su apariencia coincida con la de todo un humano, lo extraño fue cuando se liberó de la niña y corrió con la sacerdotisa de su medio hermano, nombrándola su madre.

\- ¿En qué piensa amo? – pregunta Jaken, ansiosos por conocer lo que mantiene a su señor tan ocupado, que maravillosas reflexiones hace para sí mismo, demostrando su sabiduría. Tan pronto como ve al demonio con sus ojos brillantes, comienza a caminar en la dirección contraria, siendo seguido por los pequeños pies que corren para alcanzarle – Espere, espere amo bonito. ¿Fue por esa hanyou? – se detiene tan abruptamente, que Jaken solo alcance a notar su cuello sostenido, sus piezas colgando y las garras clavándose. Suelta un chillido, pidiéndose ser absuelto por su falta de respeto.

\- Guarda silencio – ordena, dejándolo caer, regresando a su paso. Jaken respira con profundidad, agradeciendo la amabilidad sin exagerar, recuperando el paso.

Tampoco es que estuviera en un error, pero la mente del Daiyokai no se mantenía por desagrado a la hanyou y el humano a su lado, sino el extraño aroma que sentía de esos dos, desprendía algo parecido al de la mujer de su medio hermano, combinado al de él. El simple pensamiento lo irrito.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero disfrutaran la historia.**

**Fue una idea bastante random en mi cabeza, creo que batalle más en ponerle cierta lógica a la historia, cambiando pequeños, pequeños detalles.**

**No me queda más que decir…**

**¡VIVAN LOS MULTIVERSOS!**

**¡Bye-Bye!**

**Posdata: Puede que tenga una continuación, al quedar más largo de lo esperado para un oneshot, jajaja.**

* * *

**NOTAS M3RCUR1.**

**Tras leer algunos fancomics y fanfics. Es una historia corta acerca del porque redacto sobre la shipp, *cofcof* buscaba algunos fanarts de shipps de cierto anime de ninjas (el que a veces esta con mucho relleno) y termine en la cuenta de una artista digital que dibuja espectacularmente, hermoso, es hermoso su trabajo y encontré la historia de "Raindrops" (Gotas de lluvia) SessKag, comencé a leer y leer, poco a poco, tomando en cuenta que han pasado años desde que vi el anime y finalizo la historia, yo seguí leyendo el fancomic y fue como un puñetazo a la cara, su historia, el manejo de personajes, la relación, tan bien hecha, espectacular ¿cómo no amarlos?**

**Luego encontrar el mejor fanfic de esta pareja y resulto en algo precioso de leer. Se trata de "El hilo rojo", tiene un avance lento, sí, pero en cada capítulo se profundiza a tal grado en los personajes que no puedes parar de leer y querer saber más y más a cada momento, el esfuerzo de su escritora se aprecia en cada instante, los sentimientos y pensamientos de los personajes pueden ser tan palpables volviéndolo perfecto. Además que cuenta con un maravilloso epilogo.**

**Les dejo los nombres de las historias con su correspondiente autora.**

**RainDrops de YoukaiYume en Devianart/Tumblr**

**El Hilo Rojo de Starebelle en FF**

**El Hilo Rojo – Epílogo: Una segunda oportunidad de Starebelle en FF**

**Dedicaciones especiales para YoukaiYume y Starebelle, sin ustedes esta historia no sería posible y yo no conocería la belleza que implica la relación de Sesshomaru y Kagome.**

* * *

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


	2. Fase de Luna Nueva - Prólogo 2da Parte

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**¡Hola!, ¡Hola!**

**La continuación para esta pequeña historia, que se suponía fuera un oneshot… pero me emocione al pensar en más y en más cosas. Jajajajaja.**

**Mil gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y comentar. **

**El inicio es confuso, ya que, ese era el objetivo, comenzar con misterio e ir atando cabos. Es tan bello volver a escribir QvQ además que sea un Long-Fic, vuelve la inspiración y las ganas de escribir y terminar los pendientes, jajajaja.**

**¡Disfruten la historia!**

**Unas gracias especiales a Faby Sama, por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta pequeña creación y comentar con tu maravillosa opinión. Me has dado los ánimos que necesitaba para continuar.**

**Recomendación musical: InuYasha Opening 2 Completo. Cover Español Latino By Gabriela Vega.**

**Notas: **

[Presente]

_[Pasado]_

["Pensamientos"]

**[Teléfono]**

**Los personajes de InuYasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2. Conociendo el pasado**

**.**

**.**

_Flores brillantes que dejan sus pétalos caer alrededor del árbol en una danza celestial, llevando a sus espectadores aun sueño increíble que es parte de la realidad al estar presenciándolo por sus propios ojos. _

_Un pequeño susurro brotando del aire, envolviendo los alrededores y colándose por sus frágiles orejas es molesto pero con un mensaje de algo bueno por llegar. – Me gustaría creer en ello – toca con la punta de sus garras un pequeño pétalo y al instante este desaparece volviéndose polvillo plateado – aunque no sea verdad. – Hay un recuerdo de un ligero aroma estando en ese preciso lugar junto a ese árbol, pero no hay imagen o voces, solo ese ligero aroma. Una mano regordeta se cierra sobre la suya, baja su mirada y un par de ojos bicolor le cuestionan sin entender realmente su razón para salir de la comodidad de su recamara, toma con cuidado el pequeño cuerpo cobijándolo con una manta que trajo para sí misma, junta su frente, tarareando una canción de cuna – no posee letra – simplemente la tonada, provoca que las marcas de luna brillen._

_Da media vuelta, alejándose de la reja que rodea el árbol lunar, pronto la guardia cambiara su turno y notaran su presencia fuera de su habitación. Solo en noches sin luna es cuando puede salir sin temer a ser encontrada – pronto – su ruta esta memorizada, dejo la ventana semi-abierta y se cuela de un salto, procurando mantener el equilibrio por el peso extra, cae de rodillas protegiendo en todo momento el cuerpo diminuto que se ha quedado dormido. Procura limpiar las hojas pegadas a sus ropas de dormir y la manta, las arroja fuera de la ventana, impulsándolas con un suave soplo sin utilizar su poder demoniaco. Camina con el bulto aun en brazos, retirando la tela para arrojarla al cesto de ropas sucias que pasaran a ser lavadas dentro de tres días más, olfatea su cuerpo, asintiendo satisfecha por su detección, cero olores que delaten sus acciones. Deja al más pequeño sobre la cama, subiendo las colchas hasta sus hombros, él se restriega contra la almohada soltando un suspiro de satisfacción y roncando sutilmente._

_Revisa una última vez su cuerpo segura de hacer un trabajo limpio, en otras noches, ha conseguido pasar desapercibida por ser la única en salir y volver, pero hoy decidió llevar a su hermano menor con ella, después de todo él comenzaría a vivir dentro del palacio y compartirían habitación en cuanto la suya estuviera lista. Tomo un perfume hecho a partir de dalias con gotas de yerbabuena y lo roció por la ventana y esquinas del lugar, no engañaría una nariz experta, pero, es la combinación que usa como incienso durante sus meditaciones. Guardo la pequeña botella en un cajón de su mesa, fue a la ventana para cerrarla correctamente oscureciendo toda la habitación subiendo con cuidado a la cama, quito las cobijas y se resguardo dentro de ellas. El cuerpo de su pequeño hermano se acercó, apoyándose en ella, subió nuevamente las cobijas, colocando su brazo sobre él, deseándole una noche agradable de sueño. _

* * *

Ladeo su rostro con sus brazos cruzados sin apartar vista del mitad demonio que solo permanece sentado, asegurando su espada atada a la cintura, camina por un lado y luego el otro, hasta que salta para apoyarse en las piernas cruzadas de este y tocar sus orejas blancas que le han causado curiosidad, aprieta levemente, sintiendo su suavidad y haciendo brillar sus ojos continuando con ello. El dueño de sangre humana y yokai tiembla, frunciendo el ceño aleja al pequeño de un jalón, aumenta su presencia en pos de resultar amenazador pero el niño solo lo observa maravillado, alzando sus manos en señal de continuar tocando esas orejas. – Déjame, por favor.

\- No – declara serio Inuyasha, poniéndolo en el suelo, pero él no se rinde e intenta volver a tomar esas orejas pero una mano sobre su rostro lo detiene. Inuyasha sonríe tensamente con un tic latente sobre su ojo – Niño, ya basta. – permanece quieto, tomando con sus dos pequeñas manos la que tiene sobre su rostro, al llegar a las uñas, quita la mano del hanyou y observa fascinado esa parte, crispando un poco al otro.

\- Eres como Izao-neechan – aparta la mano y las resguarda en las mangas de su atuendo – ¿Puedo tocar tus orejas de nuevo?

\- No.

\- Por favor. – reverencia, mientras junta sus manos pegándolas a su frente. – ¡Por favor!

\- No – repitió con seguridad, desviando el rostro. Casi a punto de llorar, Inumaru tuvo una brillante idea, extrayendo de un bolsillo dentro de sus ropas uno de esos dulces rojizos, el sentido de olfato de Inuyasha se activó, señalándole que ese caramelo es delicioso. Inumaru babeo un poco, limpiándose el rastro de saliva y extendiéndolo a Inuyasha con un ligero temblor en sus manos.

\- Una ofrenda – dijo seguro. Realmente desea tocar esas suaves orejas, tanto como para obsequiarle uno de los dulces especiales que Izaome le prepara.

Sentadas a una distancia de cuatro metros, Kagome suprimió una risa por la escena desplegada, le recordaba bastante a un niño que intenta enseñarle trucos a su perro usando premios, por su parte Izaome solo se golpeó en la frente, negando por las acciones irrespetuosas de su pequeño hermano. Casi lista para disculparse, Inuyasha acepto el caramelo, comiéndolo de un bocado, dejando a Inumaru subir a sus hombros y que jugara con sus orejas, el pequeño feliz, disfruto de la suavidad, aprovechando para comparar también el cabello con el de sus orejas. Esta vez, definitivamente Kagome rio, moviendo su cabeza y recolectando hierbas, la hanyou con ella suspiro agotada, no tiene palabras que excusen el comportamiento irrespetuoso de su hermano menor. – Tranquila – resto importancia la de cabellos negros – Solo están divirtiéndose.

\- Gracias por su comprensión Kagome-san, pero – miro a Inumaru e Inuyasha que ignoraba el jalón que comenzó el niño – ¿Esta segura?, Inuyasha-dono no parece muy contento.

\- No te preocupes, él juega con las hijas de Sango, esto no es nada – corto un par de hierbas, poniéndolas en la canasta, Izaome asintió continuando con su ayuda silenciosa, apartando su vista de los otros dos, realmente no deseaba más momentos incomodos.

Olfateo las hierbas frescas sintiendo un ligero aroma sobre ellas provocando una diminuta sonrisa extenderse por su rostro, apoyo su mano sobre el suelo, deslizándola lentamente comenzando a cerrar sus ojos, un lugar en específico rebosante de ese aroma proyectándolo en una imagen familiar, cambiando a ser el Lord del Oeste que conoció y derribo por su desesperación de tener algo en que aferrarse al llegar a una tierra nueva y desconocida con aromas y esencias que le jugaron horripilantemente a su memoria y conocimientos.

¿Horripilante?, se repitió en su mente, alzando la vista a la sacerdotisa, ella cantando tranquilamente, tomando hierbas frescas, descartando algunas tiernas y otras que no funcionarían para sus tónicos y medicamentos. Ella no es horripilante, ni aterradora o siquiera malévola, su aroma no desprende nada parecido, ni una intención asesina, solamente una humana con intenciones de ayudarle y comprender. Pero, ni ella, con todo el conocimiento obtenido de sus largas horas de estudio, comprende su situación actual, ni las artes demoniacas poseen algo parecido.

Viajar entre tiempos a épocas distintas en aspectos significativos, pero, los viajes entre mundos, así es como lo define, un viaje a otro mundo, un mundo en el cual su madre está relacionada románticamente con un hanyou el cual es medio hermano de su padre. Abre sus ojos, manteniéndose con la mirada gacha sin moverse o intentar tomar más hierbas, otra mano levanta ligeramente su barbilla, encontrándose con el color chocolate de la portadora de un agradable y dulce aroma, muestra su clara preocupación sin palabras, solo atina a regalar un sonrisa incomoda intentando alejarse, soltando una disculpa baja, arrancando y colocando más hierbas a su propia canasta. – Izaome-chan – le llama, un sonido cálido y acogedor, pequeñas lágrimas se reúnen en las esquinas de sus ojos y ella las seca inmediatamente con sus dedos. – Puedo pedirle a Inuyasha que lo busque si eso te deja más tranquila.

\- Es considerado de su parte, pero he de declinar tan amable propuesta – aclara su garganta y junta las manos en su regazo al estar de rodillas en la hierba – Kagome-san, usted es nuestra madre, pero, no es la madre que se supone es. – hay una gigantesca confusión en su mente, en sí, esas palabras carecen de toda lógica, ¿una madre que no es su madre?, rebuscado pero acertado. – Ver a quien es mi padre o, lo será, no creo que ayude, siendo honesta.

\- Ya veo – cierta decepción se percibe en su tono, en el degradado en su brillo, sabe que sus intenciones son buenas, trata de aminorar la carga en su corazón regalándole aunque sea un poco de alegría y si esa es, convivir con el medio hermano de su esposo, experimentar un ambiente tenso y escuchar a dos hermanos con sangre de demonio gruñirse, está dispuesta a ello, si puede hacerla sonreír.

Hay algo valioso en esa mujer, para que un hanyou y un daiyokai la tomen como su esposa, así que, no es del todo desagradable estar ahí, convivir con personas nuevas y desconocidas, un tiempo en el que no existen, un mundo que no es su mundo, si, tiene su lado bueno.

Finalmente el pequeño Inumaru se cansó de juguetear o ceder para darle un descanso a Inuyasha, corriendo con ellas al prado, pasándose de largo para aterrizar en los brazos de Kagome, olfateo profundo y sonrió, cambiando la posición para quedar sentado entre sus piernas con la espalda pegada a su pecho viéndola trabajar ahora con su peso agregado. Un cuadro familiar que removió su corazón, si, es una bendición ser capaz de experimentar tan solo por un instante la convivencia con su madre. – "Esta debe ser la razón para venir, ¿verdad?" – se pregunta, alzando la vista al extenso cielo azul.

Terminada su recolección de hierbas, el hanyou fue con los tres, tomando la cesta de Kagome, señalando su espalda para que suba, inmediatamente Inumaru tomo ese lugar, señalando al horizonte ordenándole que comenzara a correr, con una vena hinchada e su frente, Inuyasha estaba por quitarlo, pero Kagome lo detuvo, dedicándole una suave mirada, suficiente para regresar la cesta y acomodar al pequeño en su espalda – No tardes

\- Seguro, ve con cuidado. – asintió, tomando un impulso, siendo un grito divertido de Inumaru lo que señalo su posición.

Izaome se mantuvo al margen pero arrepintiéndose de no detener a su hermano, envidiaba que de los dos, él es quien más disfruta su extraña situación además de continuar llamando a la peli negra mamá sin medir consecuencias, ojala ella tuviera esa misma inocencia infantil, lo cual es irónico su cuerpo continua siendo el de una infante pero, ¿alguna vez ha tenido un momento de diversión? – Puedo decirle a Inuyasha que te lleve en su espalda la próxima vez – salto en su lugar, dejando caer algunos suministros de hierbas. Kagome pestañeo curiosa, inmediatamente el sonrojo se expando por las mejillas de la hanyou intentando ocultarlo con su flequillo. Termino sumergida profundamente en sus pensamientos que ignoro por completo que aún seguía viendo el camino que su hermano tomo junto a Inuyasha dándole la ida equivocada a Kagome, pero admitía que sonaba tentador aceptar. – Esta decidido entonces – afirmo Kagome, tomándola de la mano.

\- ¿Eh? – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

\- Te divertirás mucho, caminemos. – ambas yendo de la mano fueron por el camino, notando las pisadas marcadas del hanyou. En silencio apreciaban los sonidos del bosque, algunos árboles lejanos y saludando a quienes se encontraban por el camino. – Izaome-chan – hablo nuevamente Kagome.

\- S-si – respondió con cierto nervio al distraerse por tanto aromas y las nuevas medicinas que haría con su recolección herbal.

\- ¿Cómo es él? – pregunto girando el rostro y bajándolo para ver directamente a la pequeña. Ella ladeo su rostro interrogante sobre a quien se refería, Kagome reformulo su pregunta, agregando el nombre de Sesshomaru. Izaome ladeo su boca alzando una ceja, quedándose pensativa, probablemente dar una descripción del Lord del Oeste no resultaba tan fácil, incluso para su hija. – "Jaken o Rin-chan hablaría tan rápido, pero Izaome-chan… ¿enserio Sesshomaru es distinto?"

\- Fuerte y ehm – soltó la mano de Kagome para llevar su dedo índice bajo la barbilla, quedándose detenidas a unos metros de la aldea. – ¡Si! – alzo su rostro – también es amable y ama mucho a madre – Bien, las palabras amable o fuerte es algo que ya había escuchado anteriormente, salvo lo último, propago un sonrojo y bochorno, su activa imaginación continuaba tan vivida como siempre, llevándola a una escena romántica con el daiyokai a la luz de la luna. Agitando su mano frente a ella, volvió a sujetar a Izaome acelerando el paso. – ¿Te resfriaste Kagome-san?

\- N-no. ¡NADA DE ESO! – grito fuerte, asustando a la pequeña que retrocedió zafando su mano. Kagome al notarlo rio nerviosa rascando la parte trasera de su nuca, haciendo una reverencia como disculpa.

\- "Los humanos son bastante curiosos"

* * *

En la aldea, Inumaru aún no bajaba de la espalda del hanyou, en vez de eso, volvió a colarse sentado sobre sus hombros, apoyándose en su cabeza jugando nuevamente con sus orejas, apreciando la suavidad y su textura, comparándolas en omento con sus propias orejas, sin suavidad, pelaje o la forma de animal simplemente orejas puntiagudas. Inflo las mejillas molesto, recostándose y jalando las orejas de Inuyasha con mayor fuerza, lastimándolo en el proceso, provocando las risas de los aldeanos que los veían pasar, retiro con una mano al niño, colocándolo delante suyo, ya era suficiente de tanta diversión. Inumaru lo saludo con una sonrisa alzando sus manos una vez más para tomar sus orejas, pero él le dio un golpe deteniéndolo, no es como si lo hubiera lastimado pero tan repentino que inmediatamente Inumaru comenzó a llorar con gritos que lastimaron los tímpanos de cualquiera en dos metros a la redonda.

Lloro y continuo llorando, como si su garganta no fuera capaz de rendirse o secarse, ¿Qué tan poderosas podían ser sus cuerdas vocales?, esa era una pregunta que Inuyasha no tenía interés de responder, buscando con calmar al pequeño, opto con desgano volver a subirlo sobre su cabeza y que sintiera sus orejas. Inumaru sorbió su nariz y sonrió volviendo a pegarse a la cabeza de Inuyasha, olvidando que su nariz continuaba escurriendo. – ¡Mocoso!

* * *

_Adora jugar con su hermana mayor, especialmente si se trata de correr y esconderse de ella, lo que no esperaba era terminar resbalando y cayendo por un agujero extraño, intento sostenerse de las paredes e impulsarse con sus brazos y piernas pero todo ello fue inútil, resbalaba sin oportunidad alguna, empeorándolo con la energía que lo jalaba al interior. Termino atrayendo a su hermana al nido de algún demonio insecto, su padre iba a molestarse con ellos por volver a ponerse en una situación de peligro mientras estaban jugando, suspiro cansado de solo imaginar sus regaños sin palabras y al pequeño asistente de su padre siendo el encargado del sermón, además de su hermana luego dándole todo un discurso y quitándole sus caramelos. Aquello ultimo si consiguió robarle un par de lágrimas, perder sus dulces favoritos por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y siendo su hermana la única capaz de prepararlos porque ella creo esa receta._

_Tan metido en sus pensamientos se encontraba que ignoro como del vacío oscuro si aprecio un pequeño punto de luz, este de inmediato dio contra su pecho cubriendo su cuerpo y pasándolo a cegar, es de un tono azul que comienza a transformarse en purpura al tocar su cuerpo. Observa como esta luz sale de sus dedos como algo parecido al humo y finalmente es cegado, soltando un grito, hay un golpe en su cuerpo y se levanta sobándose el trasero, mira en ambas direcciones, notando que fue una extraña caída para solo permanecer dentro del mismo pozo. Suspira, poniéndose en pie y sacudiendo sus ropas, si realmente es el nido de un demonio insecto, su hermana ya ha de estar peleando en la superficie. – "Un hechizo de espacio, supongo." – deja salir las garras de sus manos y las clava en una porción de tierra de la pared, no se zafa y parece suficientemente fuerte, sonríe, apoya ambas manos junto a su pie derecho toma impulso hacia atrás y se prende a la pared contraria, continua moviéndose en un zigzag, hasta que su ultimo salto le permite tomar la orilla de madera por la que se resbalo, toma con ambas manos y hace palanca recibiendo una luz brillante sobre sus ojos por poco cae, aferrándose con todo su brazo derecho a la orilla y tapándose con la manga izquierda de sus ropas blancas, lentamente entre abre sus ojos, asombrado del paisaje, el cambio de tono en el cielo y que está en el mismo lugar donde su hermana lo acorralo. – "¿Izao-neechan?" – sale del agujero sentándose a la orilla y buscando con su nariz rastro de ella, nada, absolutamente nada. Pone los pies sobre el pasto y sigue con su olfato, entrando por el bosque, repitiendo la ruta por la que llevo a su hermana durante su tiempo de juego, está completamente seguro que luego de aterrizar con el demonio de dos cabezas y hacer las tareas de recolección encomendadas por su hermana, le pareció una perfecta oportunidad de juego libre sin limitaciones de espacio, por tanto, ¿Por qué había menos arboles?_

_Rasco su cabeza meditando, tal vez, si entro en un hechizo de espacio o ilusión en algún nido y probablemente su mente se encontraba atrapada con su cuerpo encerrado en alguna telaraña o baba rara, dejando a su hermana pelear por él. – "En ese caso, buscar una manera de salir del hechizo ayuda a Izao-neechan" – subió a uno de los árboles, tomando un plano del bosque, intentando ubicar el punto que limitaba el hechizo, es decir, hasta que parte alcanzaba como un mar de árboles para chocar con una pared, se le dificulto precisarlo, se trataba de un buen uso si hizo crecer tanto el espacio que ni el mismo podía delimitarlo. – "Rayos, tengo que ir por el núcleo es todo lo que queda" – Se impulsó de árbol en árbol saltando, usando sus cuatro extremidades como si de un animal se tratara, los rasgos en su rostro se tornaron bestiales, afilando colmillo y convirtiendo su nariz en la de un sabueso, sus ojos se volvieron dos líneas con el color rojo apoderándose por completo de ellos. Para ser un hechizo, aun conseguía usar su poder y forma dentro del mismo, se detuvo, en un árbol, al captar un olor curiosamente familiar, pero no podía dar con el nombre o el rostro de su dueño. – "¿Incluso pudo copiar mis memorias?"- acomodo el cabello tras su oreja, tomando un poco más del olor, su cuerpo le dictaba familiaridad y seguridad pero su parte racional ordenaba que se mantuviera quieto y meditara apreciando otros aromas junto al conocido. Quedándose sentado en el árbol, sosteniendo de la rama, comenzó a contar las presencias alrededor, increíblemente se trataba de algunos cuantos humanos. _

_Salto a la siguiente copa de árbol, generando un pequeño plan, primero mirar al poseedor del aroma junto a los humanos y luego, se detuvo, prensado a una rama, por supuesto que no tenía una segunda parte en ese plan, simplemente iría a verificar, pero eso no lo libraría del hechizo. Unas cuanta lagrimas picaron en sus ojos, secándolas inmediatamente con las palmas de sus manos, jalando sus mejillas después poniéndolas rojas por el tirón tan fuerte, se sobo con ligeros quejidos. Sea como fuera, él no es un simple cachorro de yokai perdido, tiene las habilidades necesarias para salir con menos de diez rasguños y alguna cabeza de un demonio demasiado idiota como para valorarlo como un adversario peligroso._

\- "_Seguro que el núcleo está ahí, lo disfrazo con el aroma para que me confiare y absorberme" – afilo más las garras de sus manos y las de sus pies, tornándose peludas con una tonalidad oscura, su rostro se desfiguro, pareciéndose al de un perro salvaje, abriendo sus fauces, los colmillos se agrandaron y chorrearon baba que al caer derritió la rama donde se posaba, salto, alzando levemente su poder, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y marcas lilas en sus mejillas se extendieron._

_Su transformación se basaba completamente en el poder de su propio ser, llevándolo al plano del inconsciente, para poder obtener su forma demoniaca, sin embargo eso significaba que también daría señal a quien le capturo, apresurándose para comerlo. El tiempo era esencial._

_Aterrizo sobre la última copa de árbol, descendiendo hasta esconderse por las hojas y ahí los vio, un grupo de humanos y a su lado el portador del aroma familiar. – "Una mujer y un hombre humanos, dos infantes humanos y un zorro demonio" – sonrió, casi quería reír por la combinación tan extraña. No recordaba convivir con una cría de zorro demonio, menos uno tan pequeño, restó importancia, considerando que el hechizo solo consiguió tomar el aroma más no la forma de su auténtico portador. – "Debe ser de clase baje" – pero ya estaba decidió tenía que matar a esos cinco individuos, alguno tendría dentro el núcleo y regresaría a casa con su hermana. Se impulsó con la fuerza de sus piernas, dejando ver su ser, fue solo un instante en que los tomo por sorpresa, lanzándose a por las infantes con sus colmillos, fue golpeado por el hombre que portaba un báculo dorado, retrocedió con el dolor sobre su cabeza. Les miro gruñendo en alto, soltando más de su espesa saliva que con horror vieron como esta pudrió el pasto, derritiéndolo hasta desaparecer dejando una mancha negra._

_El hombre se puso delante protegiendo a la mujer y las dos pequeñas humanas, el zorro tomo un paso delante sacando una pequeña bolsa de sus ropas. El humano le decía a la humana que se alejara rápidamente para poner a salvo a las infantes, que corriera de regreso a la aldea y avisara a un tal Inuyasha y una mujer de nombre Kagome, extendió sus labios en una sonrisa que aterro a los presentes, aquella alucinación se tornaba más y más interesante, casi graciosa, podía ser un débil y patético hechizo, pero le daba algunos puntos por agregar a tan interesante elenco._

_\- ¡Sango vete ya! – grito el hombre, aprovecho esa pequeña distracción, lanzándose al ataque, usando esta vez las garras de sus manos, casi podía rozar el cuerpo del humano, pero el pequeño zorro intervino, lazando un hechizo que trajo una roca, interponiéndose entre ellos, gruño molesto, encajando sus garras, destruyendo el objeto, revelando que el hombre comenzó a correr junto a la mujer._

_Estaba absolutamente molesto, les siguió el paso, adentrándose en los árboles, tomándolos por sorpresa casi al salir de este, dio luminosidad a sus garras para destruirlo de una vez por todas, pero nuevamente el pequeño zorro intervino sacando un extraño trompo con el cual tomo la forma de una criatura redonda rosada con ojos raros y solo dos puntos, brazos de palito y pequeñas bolitas al final de estas. Hubo gritos de la mujer por el pequeño zorro, el hombre también, las niñas llorando por auxilio y la bola rosada comenzó a crecer, protegiendo a los humanos._

_Fue tan repentino que Inumaru cubrió su boca y tembló, el zorro crispo su figura redonda, pronto su trasformación se terminaría y ya no habría más tiempo para que sus amigos escaparan. Inumaru alzo el rostro, limpio de todos sus rasgos bestiales riendo ampliamente, sosteniendo su estómago, fue tal el poder de su carcajada que cayó al suelo, alzando sus pies al aire, girando de derecha a izquierda, señalando a la bola rosa en que se volvió el zorro. Se sentó, conteniendo la risa, apreciando los rostros desconcertados de los humanos y el zorro que ahora se encontraba tirado, exhalando con cansancio y algunas gotas de sudor. Lentamente se acerco al pequeño zorro, gateando, teniendo a los adultos humanos a la defensiva, levanto al pequeño cerro de la cola, moviéndolo como si de un muñeco se tratara, golpeo con su dedo índice la frente del zorro, dejándolo a la altura de su rostro, este pestañeó un par de veces, entornando su vista, supo que había recuperado el conocimiento, saludo con una sonrisa demostrando sus caninos ya más pequeños. – ¡AH! – grito asustado el pequeño zorro, retorciéndose por liberarse, soltando lagrimas enormes, rogo a quien sabe cuántas deidades y pataleo, pico su mejilla, deteniendo sus quejas, percatándose de un detalle, sus pies son patas. Elevo más al zorro, tocando con sus dedos las almohadillas, haciéndolo reír, curioso, continuo moviendo sus dedos, escuchando toda una risa con intentos de llorar por parte del zorro, un demonio demasiado curioso y fascinante._

_Finalmente lo dejo en el suelo, acariciando sus cabellos rojizos, el hombre humano puso su báculo justo frente a él – Deja ir a Shippo – su voz denotaba la amenaza que significaba si no acataba su orden, miro al demonio zorro, atando cabos, lo levanto nuevamente por la cola, poniéndose de pie, colocándolo en las manos del humano. – ¿Estas bien? – pregunto al pequeño zorro, cargándolo en sus brazos, este asintió mirándolo a él, recibiendo otra sonrisa con colmillos._

_El ambiente asesino colocado por Inumaru desapareció tras su risa y juguetear con Shippo, siguió mirando las patas de este, queriendo volver a jugar con ellas, pero el hombre humano volvió a hablar. – Bueno – respondió Inumaru, jugando con la punta de sus cabellos – Ese demonio zorro es interesante, pero, aun voy a matarlos. – dijo tranquilo. El hombre retrocedió con Shippo en sus brazos, aquel niño a pesar de su apariencia humana repleta de inocencia, daba comentarios crueles, un ser de sangre fría. – Uno de ustedes es el núcleo de este hechizo. – alzo su brazo derecho, remarcando sus venas, aumentando el tamaño, llenándose de pelo negro y afilando las garras – Y es una lástima, son ilusiones graciosas. – casi con el zarpazo que dividiría a la mitad ambos cuerpos, la voz de la mujer se hizo escuchar con sus pequeñas crías aferradas a ella. – ¿Ahora qué? – pregunto inflando una de sus mejillas y frunciendo el ceño._

_\- Piensas ¿que esto es una ilusión? – Inumaru bufo, asintiendo. Ella dio un paso y otro, a pesar de las constantes negativas del hombre y el zorro, entrego a sus pequeñas al hombre, mientras el pequeño zorro subía al hombro de este. Estando frente a él, flexiono sus rodillas, quedando a una altura aproximada de él, tragando un poco de saliva, tomo las mejillas de Inumaru jalándolas a los lados pronto el grito de dolor de este se escuchó, volviendo su brazo a la normalidad, sujetándose la piel lastimada, la vio con lágrimas pequeñas queriendo salir. – ¿Dolió? – pregunto ella, irguiendo su postura y manteniendo las manos juntas en su regazo. Inumaru asintió vigorosamente, rechinando sus dientes, una cosa era que el mismo se animara y lastimara para…_

_Bajo los brazos, pegándolos a sus costados, recordando que hizo aquello de forma que se diera valor de perpetrar su plan, ayudando a su hermana tras salir del hechizo. Realmente había dolido, del mismo modo que el jalón que la humana le proporciono. – "Oh, rayos" – miro a la humana y a los otros que esperaban detrás a una corta distancia. _

_Hizo una reverencia, sorprendiéndolos por la espera de otro ataque imprevisto o venganza por la audaz acción de Sango – Lo lamento – dijo, esperando alguna respuesta, pero esta no llego, alzo su rostro, notando los rostros escépticos, se irguió cuidadosamente, rascando su brazo izquierdo por sobre la tela – Yo, ehm… me confundí. Perdonen – agacho simplemente su cabeza, recibiendo un golpe con una especie de abanico de papel gigante, cortesía del pequeño demonio zorro, no es que hubiera dolido, es más ese abanico se dobló, pero, estaba siendo sincero en su disculpa._

_Comenzó a llorar, gritando fuerte y cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos en puño, las lágrimas fluían incontrolables, los adultos del grupo le dieron una mirada ceñuda al pequeño zorro quien escondió el gran abanico detrás, silbando distraídamente.. Sango fue quien se acercó, bajando las manos de Inumaru, teniendo esa pequeña escena de llanto verdaderamente podía pasar por un niño humano común y corriente. Acaricio sus cabellos, precisamente la zona donde recibió el abanico de papel, sorbió su nariz, salto pequeños hipos de su llanto. – ¿Mejor? – pregunto Sango con dulzura e Inumaru asintió, con sus mejillas sonrojadas infladas, se disculpó. – Podrías explicarnos, ¿a qué se debió tu ataque?_

_\- Si – Inumaru seco el resto de agua salada con la manga de su kimono – Yo estaba jugando con mi hermana cerca de esos árboles – señalo el camino por el cual llego y comenzó a perseguirlos – pero me caí en un agujero con olor a madera podrida y saliendo mi hermana ya no estaba. – Sango asintió, prestando suma atención a cada detalle – A veces, cuando jugamos fuera de casa, nos atrapan demonios o terminamos en sus nidos – la normalidad con que trataba aquel detalle, dio un escalofrió a los dos adultos y el pequeño zorro, las niñas más tranquilas intentaban salir de los brazos del hombre adulto para ir con Shippo – Y para dormirnos usan hechizos, pensé que ustedes eran parte de la ilusión. Cuando alguno de nosotros queda inconsciente el otro ataque al demonio, y durante esa lucha, estando en su hechizo buscamos el núcleo, lo que tienen en el centro y lo destruimos._

_\- Eso tiene sentido – fue el hombre con las dos niñas quien hablo. Dejo a sus hijas en el suelo junto al pequeño zorro con el que comenzaron a jugar – Pero, ¿Cómo estabas seguro de que era una ilusión? – pregunto curioso, hincándose en el suelo._

_\- No lo sabía. Me deje llevar por lo que siempre nos pasa. – se encogió de hombros, lo natural de sus desventuras con demonios puso pálidos a los dos adultos. – Mi nombre es Inumaru – ignoro sus reacciones pasando a hacer una adecuada presentación señalándose a sí mismo. – ¿Quiénes son ustedes?_

_Los adultos se vieron entre sí, transmitiendo alguna especie de mensaje secreto, pasar de un yokai sediento de sangre a un simple niño causaba que sus cuerpos se crisparan con la necesidad de huir o mantener sus defensas por lo alto, ambos asintieron, tendría el beneficio de la duda. – Yo soy Sango – comenzó la mujer – y él es mi esposo Miroku_

_\- Un placer, Inumaru-kun – hizo una reverencia que Inumaru imito. Miroku se giró a donde las pequeñas humanas que jaloneaban al zorro. – Ellas son nuestras hijas, Kira y Min, finalmente este de aquí – quito al pequeño zorro de sus brazos poniéndolo delante de Inumaru – es Shippo._

_\- ¿Qué- que, que haces Miroku? – se agito en el agarre para liberarse, si hace nada, ese niño intentaba matarlos, ¿Cómo se le ocurría ponerlo tan cerca suyo? – ¡Suéltame! – la mirada vacía de Inumaru se centró en Shippo, poniendo una tonalidad azul sobre el rostro del kitsune, cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando por algún golpe o mordida, pero, estaba atrapado por los brazos de Inumaru, sosteniéndolo como si fuera un pequeño animal._

_\- ¿Me lo puedo quedar? – fue la inocente pregunta de Inumaru, con sus ojos despampanantes, tanto Miroku como Sango comenzaron a reír. Las niñas comenzaron a perseguir a Inumaru para que les devolviera a Shippo._

_Sango y Miroku rieron ante la adorable escena protagonizada, tras correr algunos minutos, las niñas terminaron rendidas en el suelo, ya que, Inumaru trepo por los árboles y no bajaba a pesar de los constantes gritos y seguidos llantos de las pequeñas. Miroku cargo a las niñas en sus brazos y Sango llamo al niño a que bajara, dudoso, lo hizo, manteniendo aun a Shippo en su poder sin intención de devolverlo. – Inumaru-kun – comenzó Miroku – ¿Nos devolverías a Shippo?_

_\- No quiero – absoluta terquedad emanaba de cada uno de sus poros. Un ligero tic se forma en el entrecejo de Miroku, pasando el mando a Sango. _

_\- Sé que Shippo es muy lindo, pero, él es nuestro amigo. – las lágrimas comenzaban a brillar en los ojos de Inumaru, pero, Sango no iba a retroceder por un berrinche infantil – Además, todavía tenemos que encontrar a tu hermana._

_\- Si, p-pero – sorbió su nariz. Encontrar un zorro tan novedoso era algo que ni en sus salidas de casa podía tener para su entretenimiento, podía recordar aquel yokai zorrillo, solo se quedó con su cola para un tónico de cabello y ni siquiera fue divertido, a comparación del zorro rojizo. – P-pero…_

_\- Te puedo asegurar que a Shippo le encantaría jugar contigo la próxima vez que salgas con tu hermana. ¿Qué opinas? – aquello emociono terriblemente a Inumaru que abrió sus brazos, dejando caer a Shippo al pasto, escuchando e quejido del zorro, pero ignorándolo completamente, tomando la manga del yuquita de Sango. Asintió fuerte y rápidamente, con un poco de rojo extendiéndose por sus mejillas, un compañero de juegos nuevo, mientras su hermana recolectaba sus hierbas él podría jugar con el pequeño zorro. _

_Shippo se levantó, sacudiendo sus ropas de las hierbas y alisándola por el tiempo pasada en el abrazo de Inumaru, miro de mala gana a Sango, diciendo bajo, que él no estaba dispuesto a convivir con ese niño, quizás lo escucho, porque lo levanto de nuevo, pero esta vez de los costados alzándolo por lo alto, celebrando su nuevo amigo de juegos. - ¡AH, BAJAME!, ¡Sango!, ¡Miroku!, ¡Ayuda!_

_\- ¿Piensas que esto funcionara? – pregunto Miroku a su lado, Sango solo le sonrió nerviosa – Que niño más extraño – prosiguió Miroku, no perdiendo detalle de Inumaru y Shippo._

_\- Podría ser un hanyou – puso una mano bajo su barbilla, apreciando el físico de Inumaru, cabello negro, orejas puntiagudas cubiertas por dos mechones largos, una banda cubriendo su frente y un broche en uno de sus mechones, ojos bicolores, un kimono blanco sujetado con un cinturón, sin sandalias. – Aunque, esa transformación, es capaz de controlarla a voluntad._

_\- Llevarlo a la aldea con nosotros es traer un peligro inminente. – frunció el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos sintiendo un poco de sudor frio – Casi nos mata._

_\- Lo sé – apretó un puño, llevándolo hasta su corazón. Acaricio el rostro de una de las gemelas, mirando al par que continuaba con gritos y giros – Confiemos en que nada pasara. _

_Miroku creyendo en el buen juicio de Sango, llamo a los dos niños – más preciso a Inumaru – de dos brincos regreso con los adultos, sosteniendo al mareado Shippo, escucho la mención de una aldea cercana, su hogar, donde podrían tomar algunos alimentos, descansar y pedir la ayuda de su amigo Inuyasha y su esposa Kagome, incrementando el número de personas para poder encontrar a su hermana consiguiendo que regresen sanos y salvos. Recibieron un asentimiento, mientras dejaba al pequeño zorro en el suelo, ellos comenzaron a caminar con Inumaru siguiéndolos y Shippo colocándose en un lugar seguro – el hombro de Sango – el posible hanyou saltaba entre sus pasos, cambiando su estilo de caminar, usando solo una pierna, sus dos brazos o dando volteretas, esquivando con agilidad las piedras del camino._

_Comenzó a aburrirse por lo lento de su avance, además de tener que rodear un par de árboles más hasta la llegada de la aldea, su estómago gruño, recordando que su almuerzo quedo dentro de las bolsas con hierbas reunidas, se lamentó, hurgo entre sus ropas, pero no quedaba ni siquiera de los caramelos que guardo tras la cena. Shippo que escucho el sonido proveniente de la tripa de Inumaru se puso pálido, aferrándose al hombro de Sango, imaginando como les saltaba encima y devorándolo de un solo bocado._

_Inumaru jalo la manga del yukata de Sango teniendo su atención puesta en él – Sango-chan tengo hambre – sus ojos se aguaron y crecieron parecido un cachorro, ella acaricio su coronilla, prometiendo que no faltaba demasiado. – Bueno…_

_Sango bajo a Shippo de su hombro, dejándolo justamente a un lado de Inumaru, el pequeño kitsune lloro, sujetándose de la pierna de la mujer, reclamándole por sacrificarlo como un bocadillo, ella negó, explicando que podría jugar con Inumaru, quizás algún truco en lo que llegaban a la aldea. Aun con unas lágrimas gruesas y exageradas, se sintió usado, ¿Cómo paso de un poderoso demonio en entrenamiento a ser una niñera, juguete o entretenimiento de un niño desconocido? Miroku cambio de lugares con Sango, entregándole a las niñas, yendo a un lado de Inumaru, mostrándole algunos pergaminos que cargaba y su funcionalidad, guiño un ojo a Shippo mostrando su apoyo en la tarea dejada por Sango._

_Inumaru demostró su fascinación, soltando preguntas de todas sus funciones y si estas podían ser usadas fuera de su propósito original de creación, finalmente, supo, que Miroku es un monje, encargado de purificar a los demonios malignos y aquellos espíritus que no consiguen descansar en paz. Un concepto completamente nuevo para el pequeño, presumiendo que al ver a su hermana le contaría todo lo aprendiendo, sintiéndose con una sabiduría mayo, Miroku asintió, despeinándolo un poco. Aquel niño poseía una aura distinta, tan cambiante, en un instante el asesino de sangre fría y al otro un niño común que solo quiere jugar, ¿Cómo sería esta hermana perdida?_

_Shippo tenía la atención de Inumaru con dos trompos girando sobre las palmas de sus dedos, cambiándolos a sus dedos índices, recibió un aplauso entusiasta y también el de las gemelas que querían bajar para ver más de cerca el truco. Finalmente salieron de entre los árboles, notando las primeras cabañas de la aldea y metros adelante el cabello blanco de dos figuras sobresalía, Miroku levanto su mano derecha agitándola para llamar su atención pero lo que obtuvo fue un cuerpo pequeño plateado que se movió a una tremenda rapidez. Intenta ponerse delante de su esposa e hijas, seguido de Shippo que toma sus trompos para lanzarlos y crear una ilusión. – Hermana – dijo al aire Inumaru, cuando su figura traspaso por un delgado espacio a Shippo y Miroku, ambos se giraron sorprendidos a ver, apreciando como de los labios de Inumaru salía el nombre de quien lo alzaba en alto y derramaba lágrimas de alegría._

_Ambos intercambiaron palabras, lágrimas de la mayor, develándose finalmente a la hermana mayor que extravió, ya en sus brazos, ella camino de regreso al punto de donde salió, deteniéndose para verles y agradecerles por encontrarlo, simplemente asintieron en consideración, comenzando a seguirla._

_Y todo paso increíblemente rápido, Inumaru saliendo del abrazo de su hermana, llorando a Kagome, nombrándola su madre, rogando por una merienda que la mayor iba a quitarle si nuevamente se escapaba, regaños de la mayor sobre su falta de delicadeza al mencionar un desagradable aroma que rodeaba a la mujer de cabellos negros, recibiendo un golpe por su insolencia. Estaba intentando aclarar las confusiones de Inumaru, diciendo el nombre de Kagome, pero ella se dio cuenta que no lo conocía, provocando que todos resbalaran y ella riera nerviosamente, las presencias de dos yokais se esfumaron causando que el rostro de la niña se arrugara, cambiando a una sonrisa al dirigirse a Kagome para preguntar por su nombre, dio la presentación de los propios, disculpándose por todo los problemas ocasionados y al escuchar como la sacerdotisa se presentaba sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas lanzándose a abrazarla, imitando las acciones de Inumaru._

_Entre todo ese festejo, lágrimas y confusión, Kagome termino desmayada, con un niño firmemente prendado a ella y una niña llorando pidiendo por ayuda para llevarla dentro de una de las cabañas para que recibiera una atención pronta, llevándose a Inumaru con ella para buscar algunas hierbas medicinales con fuerte aroma lo que provocaría que Kagome despertara._

* * *

Sango salió de la cabaña con su hijo en brazos, apreciando a Inuyasha dormir recargado en el tronco de un árbol y a Inumaru en sus piernas hecho una bolita, roncando, una suave sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, aquella imagen le enterneció demasiado, casi podían parecer padre e hijo descansando tras una larga jornada de risas y juegos, lo que ciertamente no era incorrecta, tuvo que encargarse de cuidar al pequeño durante la recolección de hierbas junto al su regreso a la aldea, terminando agotado por toda la energía que se cargaba el pequeño peli negro. – Bastante tranquilo – fue la voz de Kaede lo que atrajo la atención de Sango, saludo a la anciana sacerdotisa con una ligera reverencia, dándole toda la razón. Incluso con Shippo, Inuyasha pasaría horas peleándose con el kitsune y dormidos igualmente para recibir una patada del otro retomando sus ocasionales riñas, pero con Inumaru, resistió bastante, tanto el niño como el hanyou comenzaban a tomarse cierto cariño. – ¿Han decidió algo respecto a esos dos?, van tres días de que llegaron.

\- Cierto, pero han conseguido adaptarse bastante bien – arrullo a su pequeño al notarlo incomodo, volviendo a su sueño – Y Kagome-chan no ha dicho nada, ni Inuyasha. Nos preocupamos más porque tuvieron un lugar para dormir que regresarlos a su casa.

\- Entiendo. Cualquier cambio háganmelo saber. – alcanzo a ver a Kagome e Izaome que regresaban de su recolección de hierbas, saludándolas con su mano izquierda – La presencia de esos niños, anima el ambiente. – sonrió la anciana mujer, Sango le respondió afirmativamente riendo de solo recordar como sus pequeñas junto a Inumaru perseguían a Shippo. Ella se retiró con un pequeño grupo de niños que se reunió a su alrededor que le traían algunas coronas de flores y nuevas hierbas de los campos de cultivo.

Izaome con su canasta en mano, saludo a Sango con una reverencia, dijo algo a Kagome, subiendo la velocidad de sus pasos volviéndose un pequeño trote que se detuvo al llegar al árbol donde su hermano e Inuyasha dormitaban, colocándose en las puntas de sus pies y flexionando las rodillas, bajo su canasta de hierbas, tomo a Inumaru, colocándolo como un costal sobre su hombro, dio una reverencia al hanyou que roncaba con la saliva cayendo por su labio inferior, rebusco entre el cinturón de su ropa, sacando un caramelo rojo y que dejo en la mano de este, tomo su canasta con hierbas, retirándose a la cabaña compartida con el hanyou y la sacerdotisa.

Kagome termino de llegar hasta Sango, pasando dos dedos por los suaves cabellos del bebé, tomando una imagen mental del hanyou dormido que comenzaba despertar buscando en su regazo el cuerpo que ocupaba ese lugar, soltó un gran bostezo, notando el caramelo rojo en su palma, llevándolo rápidamente hasta dentro de su boca, disfrutando de su sabor azucarado. Se estiro, alejándose la pereza, poniéndose en pie, quitando algunas hojas y pasto de su vestimenta, camino hasta las dos féminas que intentaban soltar una risa por el cabello despeinado que aun portaba el hanyou. Dejo escapar otro bostezo, cuidado que el caramelo no pasara fácilmente por su garganta haciendo que se atragantara, aliso unos cuantos cabellos rebeldes y saludo a Kagome, seguidamente a Sango, viendo por el alrededor si Inumaru le estaba jugando alguna broma y por Izaome que se había quedado atrás con su esposa. – Se llevó a Inumaru a la cabaña – hablo Sango, teniendo un asentimiento de Inuyasha. – Le agradas a esos niños Inuyasha, incluso te dan de sus dulces. – un muy leve ceño se puso en la cara del hanyou junto a un sonrojo, desviando su rostro soltando un bufido. Kagome le sonrió dulcemente, tomándolo por el brazo, señalando con su cabeza la dirección de su casa, pero antes de que pudieran irse, Sango hablo, poniendo en tema que sería lo siguiente a hacer con los niños. – Ellos vienen de una época distinta, como tu Kagome-chan.

\- Eso fue lo que dijeron – hablo Inuyasha, masticando el caramelo rojo hasta tragarlo – pero no tiene sentido, ¿Por qué Kagome se casaría con Sesshomaru? – rio por la idea tan absurda, sin embargo no podía negar que el aroma desprendido por ellos mostraba rastros de otros dos aromas combinados, levemente y si ponía atención podía identificarlos como el de su medio hermano y el de su esposa.

\- Con o sin sentido – Kagome miro a su esposo, poniendo seriedad en sus palabras – Sango-chan tiene razón, ellos no pertenecen a este tiempo. Y no importa tampoco quienes son sus padres, deben estar preocupados – ese último comentario iba dirigido precisamente a Inuyasha. Por supuesto, la simple idea de que su hermano mayor en algún tiempo distinto tuviera sus garras sobre Kagome le provocaba una ira tremenda como para permitir a su lado demoniaca relucir y deshacerse de él, calmándose solo con el toque de su esposa y las suaves palabras que le profesaba repletas del amor que se han tenido desde hace años.

Acepto cruzado de brazos, teniendo un beso sobre su mejilla de pare de Kagome, el sonrojo no falto con el movimiento de una de sus orejas. - ¿Y qué propones? – mantuvo la mirada desviada de su mujer, tocando con las puntas de sus dedos la zona en que tocaron sus labios.

Kagome miro hacia el cielo, esperando por una idea, la cual llego pronto, era completamente obvio pero decidió pasarlo por alto luego de calmarse a ella misma al despertar de su desmayo y tranquilizar a Izaome y de paso explicar a Inumaru que no es su madre, dejándolos pasar la noche con ellos en su cabaña. Miro de Sango a Inuyasha con la claridad de su resolución puesta, ellos esperaron pacientemente a escucharla – Vayamos al pozo devora huesos.

\- ¡Claro!, Inumaru menciono un agujeró con olor a madera podrida – explico Sango, volviendo a mecer a su bebé por el subido de volumen en sus voces, lo estaba despertando antes de tiempo para su siesta.

\- Vayamos. – si giro Inuyasha tomando la delantera por el camino, deteniéndose por el jalón en su cabello. Un quejido, mirando sobre su hombro que se trataba de su esposa. – Kagome.

\- Luego, primero haremos la comida, guardaremos las hierbas e iremos TODOS a verificar. – entono principalmente la palabra todos en referencia a los dos niños que se fueron a la cabaña, un gruñido más escapa por entre los dientes del hanyou, volviéndose a su esposa, aceptando con el ceño fruncido. – Te veremos más tarde Sango-chan.

\- Por supuesto. – se despido la mujer, notando a la feliz pareja tomarse de las manos y teniendo una leve discusión, siempre calmada por los comentarios tranquilos de Kagome y señalamientos al collar alrededor del cuello del hanyou.

Rodeados en un silencio absoluto, interrumpido ocasionalmente por las respuestas de Buenas tardes de Kagome, sonrisas regaladas y uno que otro movimiento entre su mano y cabeza. Las cejas de Inuyasha cayeron sobre sus parpados deteniéndose abruptamente despertando la duda en Kagome, la de cabellos negros le dirigió una mirada serena completamente a la espera de escuchar cualquier pensamiento que estuviera rondando por su mente. – Incluso en otra época si nosotros – suspiro, rascando su cabeza – ¿Te habrías enamorado de mí? – una pregunta repleta de sinceridad y fe de escuchar una afirmación partir de los labios de su esposa.

Un pequeño viento soplo, meciendo algunos cabellos rebeldes, el hanyou esperaba escuchar lo que ella fuera a decirle, tan repleta de seriedad una expresión digna de alguien estoico, más no la del hanyou con quien acepto unir el resto de su vida. Acuno un lado de su rostro, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar. – Siempre – se miraron directo a los ojos, Inuyasha tomo la mano de Kagome entre la suya, entrelazando sus dedos, dedicándose una sonrisa, ella se levantó en puntas besando suavemente los labios del peli blanco, prosiguiendo con su andar.

**.**

**.**

_**Las piezas han aterrizado, cada uno de nuestros personajes principales han sido presentados.**_

_**¡Bienvenidos a esta historia repleta de drama, acción y entretenimiento!, ¿Hm?, ¡Oh!, por supuesto, tendremos participaciones especiales entre el Lord del oeste y la Sacerdotisa del futuro, pero, aun es muy temprano para ello, incluso las propias declaraciones que esta joven mujer ha entregado sin ocultar nada al hanyou que ama con todo su ser.**_

_**Claro, es no significa que sean mentira, solo, otro punto de vista.**_

_**Después de todo…**_

_**¡No es solo un viaje en el tiempo!**_

_**La luna resplandece tanto en las noches sin estrellas, tan lejana y misteriosa.**_

_**Un gusto, seré su narrador tras las cortinas del escenario que esta por abrirse.**_

_**Aquí termina el prólogo de nuestra historia, es momento de levantar el telón…**_

_**¡PARA EL PRIMER ACTO!**_

**.**

**.**

_**Prólogo. **_

_**Luna nueva.**_

_**Fin.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia.**

**No planeaba que tuviera una continuación tan larga, en sí, se supone que solo sería algo menos a 2000 palabras o un poco más, pero, supongo que me emocione algo para escribir. Jajajaja, ¿Qué cosas, no?**

**En fin, note algunas inconsistencias entre el capítulo anterior y este, por lo cual ya hice los debidos cambios, todo por el bien de la trama. **

**Nos vemos en la próxima.**

**¡Bye-bye!**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
